1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-dispersible polyester resins. More especially, this invention relates to aqueous dispersions of water-dispersible polyester resins characterized in that the polyester resin has commenced therein moieties containing a sulfo group which has been neutralized by an alkali metal such as sodium. Particularly contemplated are polyesters which are water-dispersible which contain moieties of an alkali metal, e.g., sodium salt of a sulfo-containing dicarboxylic acid or polyvalent alcohol. This invention also relate to the use of such polyesters in an aqueous dispersion as lacquer binding agents.